1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining ring for securing components along a shaft by transferring the compression load between adjacent components. Preferably, the retaining ring is used for securing together the components of a bottom hole assembly by preventing the adjacent components from separating, by transferring the axial and radial compression load between connected components of a bottom hole assembly and a tubing, and by transferring the compression load between connected components of the bottom hole assembly as part of a quick disconnect coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional retaining rings have open ended spring rings having a relatively small gap between their open ends. In assembling such rings, they are spread over the end of a shaft and shifted along the shaft in an axial direction until they reach the plane of the shaft groove provided for their reception, into which they spring seat themselves. Other conventional retaining rings are capable of being inserted directly over the shaft in the plane of the groove, i.e., in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the shaft. Still other retaining rings have been proposed, such as one which has two arcuate sections adapted to engage together by connecting male-female flanges on the ends of the arcuate separable sections. Another retaining ring has two separable parts having interlocking grooves and hooked tongues to interlock with one another. All of these have noticeable deficiencies. Most notably, the installation and removal of these retaining rings requires a great deal of force, making the retaining ring very difficult to install and remove. Further, because of the large amount of force required to install and remove these retaining rings, it is highly likely that the retaining ring will be deformed, thereby preventing its re-use. Also, all of these retaining rings are deficient in their ability to remain secured to the shaft when subjected to heavy thrust loads or forces as compared to the retaining ring of the present invention. Furthermore, all of these retaining rings lack the ability to remain secured to the shaft when subject to high radial forces against the arcuate members such as during high rotational speed application, or direct loading.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no retaining ring and method of transferring compression loads between adjacent tubular components which: provides easy installation and removal; remains secured to the shaft when subjected to heavy thrust loads; remains secured to the shaft when subjected to axial load compressions; and remains secured to the shaft when subjected to high radial forces, such as those which occur during high rotational speed applications. Therefore, the art has sought a retaining ring and method of transferring compression loads between adjacent tubular components which: provides easily installation and removal; remains secured to the shaft when subjected to heavy thrust loads; remains secured to the shaft when subjected to axial load compressions; and remains secured to the shaft when subjected to high radial forces, such as those which occur during high rotational speed applications.